


【星昴】以父之名-34

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [34]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *虽然还没完结，但是很快了嘛，所以我能提前期待一下完结长评嘛(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)*番外意向继续征集ing
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	【星昴】以父之名-34

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然还没完结，但是很快了嘛，所以我能提前期待一下完结长评嘛(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
> *番外意向继续征集ing

【34】

星史郎离开之后，昴流也没有继续睡的心情。  
或许只是多虑，毕竟从昨天到现在，大脑一下子被塞入了太多信息，会出现一点应激反应也正常。  
时间尚早，他并不怎么想吃东西，索性直接在客厅地毯上就地坐了下来，然后打开电视，随便换了几个频道最后停在了早间新闻上。

他并不是想看电视，只是希望有个外界的声音让他能够不胡思乱想而已，但是慢慢地，他还是忍不住把涌入脑海的那些信息又拿出来理顺了一遍。  
X孤儿院表面上是慈善机构暗地里却做着活体器官倒卖的生意，它接受着来自不同机构的资金援助，这些援助方里面肯定有这个黑暗产业的幕后主使；“天使计划”的第一个受害人是小鸟，小鸟被摘除了子宫，人却活了下来；北都和小鸟的病例发生过替换，但北都的心脏并不是被贩卖到别处了而是移植在自己体内。  
想到这里，他无法避免地感觉到心口抽搐，只能顺势扯过沙发上那只可怜的企鹅抱枕，按在怀里蹂躏。  
还是有哪里不太对。  
他又忍不住想起封真身边那个叫霞月的孩子，塔城霞月——全名是这个，神威告诉过他，没记错的话塔城集团是X孤儿院最主要的资助企业，厂址就在孤儿院附近，后来也是跟孤儿院差不多时间破产的。  
那么，封真为什么会跟塔城集团的人在一起呢？  
很奇怪，毕竟所有资助方里塔城的嫌疑最大，封真这样一个复仇者，真的会放过凶手的遗孤吗？  
而且，封真说那个孩子不能算是人，为什么呢？

突然响起的门铃声拉回了他逐渐发散开的思维，也顺便让就要快连起来的线索重新被打散。

会是谁呢，星史郎在家的时候还有可能是同事，虽然那也是极少数的情况，现在人都已经因为警局紧急召唤出门了，更不应该有人来才是。  
心底已经压下去的那份焦虑又浮了上来，昴流深吸了一口气，站了起来。  
“呃，这是……”青年从猫眼看出去，门外是一张熟悉的娃娃脸，回忆了一下他们见面，实在是让他没法正常面对她，他推开一条门缝，疑惑道，“猫依小姐？”  
“嘿呀，昴流先生。”猫依见到开门的是他，促狭地眨眨眼，显然也没忘记他们每一次戏剧性的见面。她总是这样，健气又讨人喜欢，熟识之后对年纪差不多的人总是喜欢称呼人家的名字而不是姓。  
“有什么事吗？”青年依然只开了半边门，并没有放人进去的意思。  
“我当然是来找樱冢警官的呀！”女孩并不在意对方不甚热情的态度，她总是一副笑盈盈的样子，“我们这边调查有大进展哦，他会高兴的。”  
“可是，”昴流感觉心里的不安越来越强，“星史郎先生他，已经出门了啊，接的就是警局的电话。”  
“啊？”猫依一下子愣住了，她的笑容僵在脸上，“今天局里应该没人找他啊，他现在主要负责的案子是我在协理，我这不是直接上门来了……”  
昴流已经拉开了门，他几乎贴在女孩脸上，声音里透着压不住的紧张，“是什么案子呢？”  
“这个……”女孩犹豫了一下，按说这是机密，就算是家属也不能分享。  
“是不是X孤儿院……”虽然是毫无理由地猜测，但他就是有这样的感觉，一定是这件事……心里那份焦虑越来越盛，“是跟它有关吗？”  
“唔，”猫依小心地观察着青年的脸色，思考了一下，还是开口了，“樱冢警官跟你提过吗？”  
“没有，”青年摇了摇头，他又往前了一步，握住了女孩的胳膊，“猫依小姐，我就是X孤儿院的人，我在那家孤儿院呆到16岁。”  
“啊……”女孩低呼一声，并没有抽出自己的胳膊，“那你知道塔城集团吗，塔城……”

女孩话还没说完就被一阵爆炸声打断，传出声音的是客厅里开着的电视，画面上是一片倒塌的工业区废墟，同时伴随着一段紧急事态的语言播报，说的是一家药业旧址突然发生爆炸，事故原因还在调查中，希望附近居民尽快撤离之类。  
“糟了。”两个人几乎是异口同声发出惊呼，然后心有灵犀似的，对视一眼。  
“我有犬鬼，可以抄近路赶过去，”猫依思考了一下，问他，“一起吗？”  
“当然，等我换个衣服，”昴流退回到屋子里，关门前还不忘问，“犬鬼是什么？”  
“犬鬼就是犬鬼啊！”女孩摆摆手，自己先下楼了。

——

“接着，”猫依扔了个头盔给他，然后跨上她的“犬鬼”——是一辆改装过的机车，“这可比四个轮子的快多了。”  
昴流刚一跨上车身，女孩就一脚油门冲了出去。  
该说不愧是女警吗，猫依对各个小路非常熟悉，车技也很厉害，虽然好几次昴流都感觉自己要被扔出去了。

最后，他们停在爆炸案附近的一条隐秘小巷子里，再往前就被拉了隔离带，警笛声和嘈杂声混在一起。  
“很感谢你，猫依小姐，”昴流把头盔还给女孩，“我们得分开了。”  
“我想也是，”女孩眯着眼睛看向前方，她的神色变得十分凝重，“祝你好运，昴流先生。”

青年拉高风衣领口，把半边脸藏进去，快步向爆炸建筑的中心走去。他远比表现出来的更加灵活和敏锐，在拉警戒线的警察一个转头的工夫，就从角落溜了进去。  
他记得这个地方，作为孤儿院里不多的外出活动之一，他们还组织参观过，当时这里还是一家运转正常的厂房。  
他环顾着四周，通往二楼的楼梯已经被炸毁，天花板也摇摇欲坠的样子，   
他隐约感觉这里好像还有别人，警惕性让他贴着墙壁躲了起来。

突然，后面传来一阵细微响动，他猛地转头，却被人牢牢地压在墙上，嘴巴也被一双手捂住。

“嘘，”偷袭者贴在他身上，吐息喷在他脖间，“是我。”

熟悉的气息，他放松下来。  
是星史郎。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，一起来跟我讨论剧情呀！


End file.
